


I may be drunk but I'm not lying

by anathemas



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alcohol, FC Barcelona, First Kiss, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemas/pseuds/anathemas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place on the night of the Champions League title celebration party in Berlin.</p>
<p>"Rafa you know that I don't know any shit of Portuguese right?" Marc  says laughing.<br/>"Dança comigo?" he said, putting his hands on Marc hips and pressing "I think that you can understand right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may be drunk but I'm not lying

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction I hope everyone likes it, if have something wrong please send to me.  
> And I want to dedicate this fanfic to some friends who helped me and supported the idea, so thank you so much Sofia, Juliana, Camila and Gabriela I love you girls.

They are in that party for hours drinking, dancing and laughing of everything. To say the truth Marc doesn't even know what time is it, he just know that they deserve celebrate. It was a hard season initially but everything end perfect, the way that everyone wanted, now they can enjoy this.  
Rafinha are really drunk and singing song in Portuguese that made Marc ask himself if even a Brazilian person could understand that, but he are laughing of that and can't take his eyes of him and Rafinha looks back smiling and going in his direction or trying because he almost fall three times and finally he was there and snap Marc shoulders before start to talk.  
"Heeeeeey Marquinhos vamos canta comigo!" Rafinha start to scream words that Marc couldn't understand in fact he just know the word _vamos._  
"Rafa you know that I don't know any shit of Portuguese right?" Marc says laughing.  
"Dança comigo?" he said, putting his hands on Marc hips and pressing "I think that you can understand right?" Marc's body freezes for a moment, Rafinha was looking deeply into his eyes, in on time he was all drunk and stupid and now he was so serious. Marc make a effort to reply.  
"Yeah... But I'm not a good dancer." Rafinha gave a simple smile to him "Well I think we need to drink more and then dance c'mon" he sai taking Marc to the bar ignoring the boy saying that this is a bad idea.  
They drink a lot more and Rafinha tried several times drag Marc to dance with him but the boy just laughs saying No. They are talking with Bartra and Rakitic in a time now joking about something Marc was not paying so much attention until ivan calls him.  
"Hey guys I don't think that our Rafinha will handle all night he don't look fine at all..." Marc looked worried to Rafinha and he was a little bad.  
"He should go to his room rest, give him some aspirin I think." Bartra says.  
Rafinha put his head back on his hands and closed his eyes. He should have heard Marc but he just want that the boy drink with him maybe a drunk Marc wouldn't be so shy.  
"Ei stop talking like I'm not here I just need... Water, yeah some water and I will be fine." Rafinha say almost forgeting his words.  
"Oh no, I will grab you to your room, and don't try to protest." Marc was looking very serious now.  
"Ok yes Mister Ter Stegen" Rafinha raise his hands giving up.  
"Do you need help with this Marc?" Ivan asks.  
"No, stay here having fun I can do this, bye." He say goodbye and helped Rafinha pulling him out of there. Rafinha didn't put up much of a fight, but had resorted to putting his arm around Marc's shoulders for help walking.  
The hotel was not so distant but Marc chose to take a cab, is not so easy carrying a guy around. They are on the way to the hotel when Rafinha grab Marc's face with both of his hands and he freeze there the boy looking at him and his hair Wait why is him looking at my hair? he thinks.  
"OH MY GOD MARC YOU ARE GETTING BALD!" Rafinha screams inside the car, Marc blinked a few times to get it right what he listen.  
"What?" Marc ran a hand trhough his hair worried making Rafinha laughs more. "Shut up I'm not getting bald."  
"Don't worry you still so handsome." Marc blushes with that but don't in something to say back probably Rafa are saying that because he is drunk so he just say the obvious.  
"And you still so drunk."  
Rafinha couldn't reply that because they arrived at the hotel. Marc paid the driver and hepeld Rafinha get out of the car and go into the hotel and the elevator. They were almost on their floor when Rafinha take courage to talk again.  
"Marc..."and the german look at him concerned "I like you a lot you know."  
"I like you too Rafa." Marc smile and they get out of the elevator.  
"No, not like a friend... I think I love you." Marc stopped in the hallway He is just too drunk right? Is stupid to believe that Rafa feel the same as he.  
"You don't know what you are saying." Rafinha looked amused to Marc.  
They continued walk and stopped front the door of Rafinha's room. Marc had to look for the card to open the dor on Rafinha's pockets until he find the card.  
"Wow I just say that I love you and you already want to go to the next level." Rafinha smirked.  
"God, Rafael can you stop saying stupid things." Marc says trying not look to Rafinha.  
"The only stupid thing here is that you are not kissing me."  
And them Rafinha kiss him, Marc seems surprised at first but after a second or two, he's kissing back. The kiss is a fumbling, awkward mess but it's also perfect. Rafinha lets out a disappointed groan when Marc pulls him away.  
"Stop, we souldn't..." He tried to put his thoughts in place.  
"Yes, we should." Rafinha replys him.  
Marc irgnores that and opens the door, enter with Rafinha and helps him sit on the bed. Rafinha pushed Marc with him tried another kiss without success, Marc turns his head and let a kiss on his neck.  
"I want you Marc and I know you want me back, why are you so reluctant?" Rafinha asks.  
"Because you're drunk, Rafa, and I'm pretty sure if you are were sober you wouldn't be saying this to me." Marc finally says looking a bit sad.  
"Oh so it's that..." Rafinha replied more serious now "I may be a little drunk but I'm not lying, I want you, I want you to kiss me, I want you to fuck me right now, and I will not regret this."  
"I really like you, even with you are saying is true I don't feel is right to do that now..." then Marc smirked "and the things I will do to you I want you completely sober." they both smiled.  
"You are letting me here to suffer." Rafinha says.  
"Is not just you suffering here, let's make like this with you wake up tomorrow and remember this without regret we will talk, now you need to sleep." Marc finish.  
"Okay, ugh you think a lot maybe that's why you are getting bald."Rafinha replied laughing "So I don't receive a goodnight kiss?"  
"You mock of me and then want a kiss." Marc says getting up and deposinting a kiss on Rafinha's forehead. "Goodnight!".  
After saying this he left on his way to his room trying not to smile to much, he tough _Maybe he will forget this, maybe he will regret, maybe not, I just hope the last option is the right one._


End file.
